Nave de Combate
Nave de Combate foi um classe de Espaçonave utilizado por forças militares, geralmente como transporte de tropas. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Parte II'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 14: Remastered, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 15: Remastered, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 16: Remastered, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 17: Remastered, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 18: Remastered, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 19: Remastered, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Last Shot'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel}} Fontes * * *Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Rise of the Separatists'' * * ; image #3 * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Rebelde